1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with providing a protective covering clamping arrangement for a bottle which contains a highly volatile and explosive fuel such as ether, which bottle is to be used to provide said highly volatile and explosive fuel during start-up of an engine of a vehicle. Because of the necessary location of the bottle adjacent to an engine, it is necessary to provide very complete safety protection for such a bottle. The present invention is concerned with a very safe and quick clamping arrangement for a bottle containing such a volatile and explosive fuel.
2. Prior Art
It is, of course, well known that ether is a very volatile and explosive fluid. It is further known that highly volatile fuels such as ether can advantageously be used on start-up of vehicle engines, especially during cold weather. The prior art has failed to provide a fully safe arrangement for quickly covering and clamping bottles of highly volatile fuel near an engine and in fact in an engine compartment, which arrangement can be easily opened to change bottles and if desired can be locked so as to protect against theft of the bottles, vandalism and the like. The present invention provides an arrangement which accomplishes all of these desirable results.